


Pointed Conversations

by Littlebiscuits



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Protective Siblings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebiscuits/pseuds/Littlebiscuits
Summary: Joseph and Jacob abduct the Deputy for a little chat.





	Pointed Conversations

Rook wakes up tied to a chair in a small, dark room, feeling like someone kicked him in the face. Which is a bad start to any day, even in Hope County. The day only gets worse when Joseph and Jacob Seed both step into view. 

Rook wonders if there's any possible way he can get out of the brainwashing and religious monologues without dying for it. Brainwashing and religious monologues together might just make sure he doesn't leave this room the same man who came in. John doesn't make an appearance, and Rook has that to be relieved about, he supposes. His back teeth hurt, and he's pretty sure someone wrenched his arm back too hard when they tied him to the chair. He's going to put money on it being Jacob. He clenches his fists and pulls at the ropes, but he's not getting out of here unless someone unties him.

"Deputy," Joseph says smoothly, he comes closer, crouches before his chair, close enough to be uncomfortable. But then Rook figures no amount of distance ever really makes Joseph Seed less uncomfortable to be around. "I think it's time we have a conversation, about my brother."

Rook looks up, at where Jacob is still being quietly threatening in the background.

"The other one, dumbass," Jacob says flatly.

"John," Joseph agrees.

Well shit. Rook wonders if dying is still an option on the table here.

"You're in a relationship with him," Joseph says slowly, and then blinks at him expectantly. As if he's going to judge Rook on whatever his answer is.

That's not exactly how Rook would have described it, since it had started as something frustrated and violent, something they both felt guilty about. Only then they just kept doing it, kept throwing themselves against each other, painfully, repeatedly, never learning anything. Now it's...something more complicated. They meet, John tries to convert him, they have a lot of sex. Sometimes John stabs him with something sharp and Rook doesn't stab him back. And sometimes they fall asleep together, like stupidity is contagious. Rook almost never stays for breakfast. It's not exactly a whirlwind romance.

But Rook thinks they're being polite here, they're covering truth with more convenient and palatable words, so yes, he supposes if you wanted to stretch the definition of relationship then he guesses whatever they're doing probably counts as one. He could admit to it, he could deny it, there's a possibility that these two are going to make him hurt either way.

"Yeah," he says at last. "I suppose you could call it that."

Jacob seems surprised by his honesty. Joseph simply nods.

"John has not always made good choices, he grows attached to things too easily, he loves wherever he finds a moment of acceptance, and he's almost always punished for it." Joseph watches him for a long beat of silence.

Rook wonders if John's going to be punished for this too. If he's going to have to atone in blood for everything they've done. 

"We're not sure yet, if you're a good choice," Jacob says, grim. "I'm leaning towards no, since you've been crushing everything put in your way like you were born for it."

"You are a man of intent," Joseph says, which sounds like both agreement and forgiveness. "But you are also a man of restraint. Which you have shown with my brother. Surprisingly, considering his affections can occasionally be..."

Rook can actually see Joseph searching for a polite way to describe John's affections. Rook decides not to help him, even though he has a few.

"Destructive," Joseph finishes at last.

Jacob makes a noise in his throat that Joseph chooses not to acknowledge.

There's another long moment of silence. Rook honestly feels like he's just being forced to wait, before he has the word 'lust' inevitably carved somewhere personal and painful, before he's made to confess to every bad decision he's ever made when it comes to John Seed. Jesus, he hopes everyone has already had lunch, because that could take a while.

But instead Joseph's just watching him, as if he's taking this whole thing very seriously.

"You chose to save John," he says slowly. "A choice that most would not have made. I'm curious to know what you saw in him, that you thought worth saving."

"And if you say his ass, I will cut your balls off." Jacob's smiling, which makes the threat so much worse.

Rook looks between the two of them, in that taut, endless moment of quiet he's been given. Because he's starting to think this is not the conversation he'd thought it was.

He can't give them the truth though, because he's honestly not sure why him and John Seed are still tangled up together, why he twisted the sharpener behind his back and kissed him until he dropped it. Why he let him go that last time, when the whole county wanted him dead, even though the fucker tattooed him, and knocked one of his teeth loose, and wouldn't stay down until Rook choked him out and threw him over his shoulder. Rook just knows it gets easier to kiss him every time he sees him, it gets easier to go back every time. And no matter how many sharp things John stabs or tries to stab into him, no matter how complicated it seems to get, Rook keeps going back. Even John seems confused by it, as if he can't work out why it's still happening. Though he hasn't been complaining. It just seems to make him more _focused_ in his attentions.

Because John Seed is all violence, bad decisions and beautiful fucking eyes. Rook was probably doomed the moment he saw him.

"The place would be much less interesting without him in it," he says finally. Which is about as honest as he wants to get with Joseph Seed.

Joseph doesn't look annoyed by his answer, he smiles instead, and something behind the glasses seems to agree.

"People do not love John," he continues. "They use him, they take everything he gives them, and then they toss him aside. They do not love him, not like he deserves."

Rook says nothing, he wouldn't call the chaotic, painful thing they have love. But Rook has lost his grip on a lot of things since he came to Hope County and almost everything started trying to kill him. He's almost forgotten what normal feels like. He knows it doesn't feel like John though, and he's...surprisingly ok with that.

"John knows how to be hurt, better than most," Joseph says, which is something like a confession. Something he clearly feels guilty for, there's no hiding that.

And honestly, that wasn't something that Rook needed to be told. John likes to talk, he likes to fill moments of silence. Rook has made him stop talking more than once, for his own peace of mind.

"Give him anything else and he'd think you were lying," Jacob adds, voice harsher. "He'd fucking hate you for it, but he'd still come back."

"John doesn't leave people," Joseph says quietly. "He has a loyalty which is rare." 

Jacob grumbles something which is agreement, of a sort.

"I've been watching you, Deputy," Jacob says. "And you've been working your fucking ass off to keep John alive. Of course, you've been spending the other half of your time riling him up, and then paying for it in blood." He almost looks impressed. 

Rook doesn't say anything, doesn't admit to anything.

Joseph still seems more than curious over the outcome of this conversation but he doesn't interrupt either. Apparently it's Jacob's turn to be creepy and threatening.

"Seems pretty fucking stupid for someone just in it for the ass." Jacob pauses, as if to give time for Rook to make a comment on that. 

He doesn't, because he's not fucking stupid. Even though it is an exceptionally nice ass. 

Jacob seems to grudgingly award him points for his restraint. 

"But whatever your personal stake in this is," he continues. "John's in love with you. Which leaves us with something of a problem, doesn't it?"

"So, did we finally get to the part where you tell me to stay away from him?" Rook asks. If they were going to kill or maim him there probably would have been less polite conversation. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking.

Jacob smiles, with half his face.

"That's your choice, isn't it. Big fan of choice is Joseph, you can choose to leave the valley. Get the fuck out of John's territory and stay out of it for a while, clean break, precise, painful, but not too deep. We'll both choose not to take it personally."

Joseph blinks at him serenely, but there's something like judgement in his eyes.

Rook's teeth clench and then relax. "And if I don't?"

Jacob grunts, as if he's not surprised by Rook's answer at all. He takes a step forward, and crouches beside Joseph. He's smiling again, and Rook's starting to realise he doesn't use a smile like other people.

"If you don't, then you're choosing to stay. And you will fucking _stay_." Jacob's fingers slowly draw out the knife at his thigh. He holds it where Rook can see it, turns it into the light. "You will stay with him, and you'll protect him, from everything, including himself. You say _no_ when he can't. You bleed for him if necessary. You love my little brother like he can't love himself. Or I swear to God, I will skin you alive and then set you on fire."

There's a long, drawn silence. Jacob taps the knife against Rook's knee. Then he stabs it into the wooden arm of the chair, half an inch from Rook's bound wrist.

"You have three days to decide."

Joseph slowly stands, in a rustle of fabric, lays both hands on Rook's shoulders and squeezes gently.

"We'll leave you to reflect on the matter," he says.


End file.
